


The Most Epic of Splits (vidlet)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, van is boring, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Collar team watches a viral video</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Epic of Splits (vidlet)

Based on [Van Damme's Volvo commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7FIvfx5J10).

Music: "Only Time" by Enya

 


End file.
